Forgotten Casualty
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Something is amiss for the reckless and defiant Claire Redfield seems to have lost most of her memories. She wanders the street like a child, with what little memory she does have. Turning a corner she meets a forgotten ghost of her past, the bane of her forgotten brother's life and her own as well. Will she recover her memory? Only time will tell.
1. 1: Strolling Down Main Street

**Author: **_Lyrics are by Hollywood Undead - Been to Hell. It's a good song, though a bit.. colorful. _

**Rights:**_ Capcom's for the characters. Story line is mostly mine._

* * *

_Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe_

A lone figure strolled down the sidewalk with not a pause to gander at the buildings that hugged the road like scared statues. By a single glimpse into the dimming sky it could be told that night was quickly approaching with the gathering dark blue shades that came before total black.

The streets were oddly crowded at this time of day. Most of the passing people were night owls or were on night jobs, or the grave shift as it was called. The temperature was decent, just starting to cool down to a warm and comfortable degree for the locals to enjoy.

Dark clouds began to form in the darkening sky, telling that rain would soon make it's appearance in the medium sized city. Lights lit up the pathways, highlighting the shops that remained open for the citizens that were awake.

The figure quickened her pace, her sharp gaze flickering to look at the beautiful sight around her.

It was breath taking, to say the least.

_Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night, cuz I got just what you need_

She turned a corner, on her right, a street lamp casting its bright light onto her slender form as she walked. She wore a simple black jacket that covered a light pink shirt underneath. Jeans clung to her legs, stretching down to cover part of her ankle-high black boots. Long red hair had been previously pulled back into a tight pony tail, her bangs arching over her left eye. Her eyes.. as deep and pure as the ocean, a brilliant blue.

_We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks_

_It's a motherfuckin' riot, we've been dying to start_

A loud yell echoed from an alley off to her right. Muffled noises soon followed but ended with a gunshot ringing loud to fill the air. She paused in her steps, flinching at the sound of the shot.

_You better grab a hold cuz now you know you're falling apart_

_You thought these streets were paved in gold_

_but they're dirty and dark_

Another murder, another senseless act of violence to defy the laws of society. It was all pointless in her eyes, which were dimmed to a dull hue of blue to portray her sorrowful mood. She stepped forward.. her steps now paused at the mouth of the alley.

_Been to hell!_

Her blue orbs peered down the dark alley as her head turned towards it. A man was lying on his stomach, his head tilted towards her direction, eyes lifeless and his lungs empty of air. Crimson blood pooled around his cooling body. A figure towered over the corpse, a gun resting within its grasp. A male by the looks of it.

_I can show you the devil!_

The figure turned towards the watching female, his arch-fiend orbs glowing as they locked on her. **"Well, well. We meet again.. Miss Redfield."** Sunglasses lay in pieces around his booted feet.

_Down you fell_

**"You know me?"** The words slipped from her mouth, but they felt hollow as a clear warning rang in her mind to get away, but she made no move to obey her instincts. She recalled her name. Claire Redfield. But.. for some reason she could not remember this person or most of her past for that matter.

The black-clad man tilted his head, his unique eyes widening as his eyebrows arched in curiosity. **"What's this.. You don't remember me?"**

_Can't hold yourself together_

**"Should I?"** Claire asked, her own tone showing her bewilderment. Her fingers tingled for a gun, a weapon, anything, yet she didn't know why. Probably because this man had killed someone, the clear evidence by his feet.

**"Well.. this is new. The sister of my favored enemy has forgotten the terror that stalks her brother's waking moments. Simply.. thrilling."** His sarcastic tone didn't go unnoticed by the woman.

She pocketed her hands into her jacket, her shoulders rolling in a shrugging gesture. **"I have no brother, so you must be mistaken."** She turned to leave him be, but something cool wrapped around her wrist, stopping her mid-step. She turned back around, the male raising his hand to lift her chin up.

Cold red met sharp blue orbs as they locked eye contact. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that the hand holding her wrist was concealed within a black leather glove, same as the one holding her chin in place.

**"No brother? Surely you couldn't have forgotten the man with whom you have such a strong sibling bond to, enough to chase said man across the planet to find him.."** Perfect blonde hair gently swayed with the small breeze in the alley. She said nothing as she stared into his eyes, lost within their depth.

The man released her chin as he slipped out black shades from his jacket, slipping them onto his face to shield his dangerous eyes from her further view.

_Soul to sell_

**"No brother."** Was all she replied with, her tone icy. What was this man getting at? Why was he spouting such nonsense? She had no sibling that she could remember.

**"Hm.. well now.. what a strange predicament I've encountered.. So you're honestly telling me that you have no older sibling with whom you seemingly adore?"** He tilted his head at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement. His tone was mocking, yet neutral.

**"Yes, that's what I said, didn't I? I don't like repeating myself. Now, leave me alone sir."** She roughly pulled her wrist from his grasp, once more turning to walk away from the strange man.

_Down here you live forever_

**"No, Miss Redfield. You have witnessed something I cannot allow you to walk away freely from. You're coming with me."** He drawled, the words smooth and low; a threatening undertone mixing in.

Claire turned to face him, hands pressed against her hips in a defiant manner. **"I have no intention of going with you."** She spoke softly.

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!_

**"Force it is then."** The voice was behind her now. She blinked just as she felt something slam against the back of her head. Vision fading to blackness, she crumbled into waiting arms that caught her as she collapsed.

_Been to hell!_

It was quiet, very still and noiseless.. but yet there was something there, a sound that was random and in clusters.. A groan slipped past her lips as her eyes fluttered half-way open. She felt something soft covering her, warmness enveloping her. She wanted to snuggle deeper into the silky blankets, but this felt wrong. Her eyes snapped open as the sound became apparent; clicking. She shot upright on the bed, blue orbs flickering over to the source.

_I can show you the devil!_

She clutched the white cover close to her chest, eyes locked on the source of the clicking. The blonde man was sitting by in a chair, a sleek black laptop resting atop his crossed legs, left ankle crossed to rest on the right kneecap. **"Awake, are we?"** He asked without glancing up as he typed away at his laptop.

_Down you fell_

**"Where are we?"** Claire looked around the grey-walled square room, a desk directly beside the man, a cabinet to her right. Straight ahead from the end of the twin bed was a door marked 'bathroom'. It was dull, to say the least.

_Can't hold yourself together_

The blonde glanced up at her even though his fingers still flew over the keys on the laptop.

**"A temporary base until I decide it necessary to move."** He smirked mockingly at her. Claire rolled her eyes at him.

**"So I'm stuck with you?"** She scowled at him.

**"It would appear so."** He chose his words carefully.

**"Great, just great. I left Melv at home with no food and only a half bowl of water. So who was that guy you killed?"** She changed topics instantly, her mind flashing an image of the lifeless corpse back in the alley.

_Soul to sell_

Silence filled the air as the clicking of keys stopped, fingers hovering just inches above the letters. She felt his gaze burning towards her, yet she stared at her lap as if afraid to peer towards those hellish orbs concealed behind black shades, but in reality she was thinking of the brown-haired business-suited male from the alley, dead as another victim of the streets.

**"You are quite naive. You judge things based on what you view and you do not question the possibility of another course of action well hidden by your seemingly one-track mind. Do you have tunnel vision, Dear Heart?"** A low chuckle rippled out from his chest, escaping through his slightly parted lips.

Why the hell was he laughing at her? She didn't find this funny in the least bit! **"No, I do not have tunnel vision. And the evidence was in your hand, the gun. No one else was around, so who else could have shot the man?"** She scowled darkly at him, her tone very determined.

**"You've made my point. You judge by what you see. Do you wish to know what really happened or would you prefer to continue believing what you misunderstood?"** He asked in his strange drawl, his tone almost.. gentle? **"And you might want to release the cover before your fingers fall off. Your knuckles are very white."**

_Down here you live forever_

**"If what I saw is inaccurate, then please, be my guest and explain what really went on."** She released her grip, allowing the cover to settle in her lap as she fixed her position to where she was resting her back against the wall behind her. She folded her arms against her jacket-covered chest, her expression somewhat confused and interested to hear him make his peace of the ordeal, to lay it out in colors instead of her black-and-white memories of it.

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!_

**"I didn't kill him, as you so believe it. His name was Chase Mason, an associate of mine. He was delivering to me a very important set of documents I had requested prior to that scheduled meeting. Our location, supposed to be a secret to only us two, was breached by an enemy of mine. He set up a sniper in the building above us, in a window. He had got to Chase before I did and thus it was a set up.."** He rubbed at his jaw line with his thumb and pointer finger of his left hand, his sunglasses hiding whatever emotion lay within his red orbs, his face empty of any readable expression.

Claire said not a word, entranced in his tale, though she couldn't deduce whether it was all true or just parts of it or even at all.

He continued. **"The documents were lost in my enemy's hands and Chase pulled a gun on me, but before he could speak I snatched the gun from him and hit him in the chest with my palm, causing him to stumble backwards. The sniper above us shot Chase and disappeared into the building after quickly closing the window. Then you turned the corner and saw me holding Chase's gun with him dead at my feet from the sniper's bullet."**

_Welcome_

**"So.. why take me for witnessing a crime you didn't commit?"** She pressed her lips together in thought, clearly allowing the gears in her head to turn in wonder at the situation she was in.

**"Because you didn't understand what you saw. If you had went to the cops, the FBI or the government under that false assumption things would have gotten messier and I really don't want to deal with another nuisance."** His words were like a fresh slap to the face, though clearly not physical since he remained seated and she remained leaning against the wall with her back.

Claire kept her arms folded. **"So just who are you, anyways?"** She was curious as to the blonde's identity.

_Welcome_

**"Albert Wesker."** Her eyes widened as an image flashed in her mind; A tall blonde male was hovering over the table, his sunglasses hiding his deep grey-blue orbs. On the other side of the table, on the receiving end of his Captain's simmering anger, was a brown headed, uniformed male. The name plate on the table flashed '_Christopher Redfield_'.. Redfield.. the same last name as her? Her head throbbed in pain as she clutched at it, folding forward to rest her forehead inches from her white-covered lap. She gripped at the sides of her head, her fingertips scratching thinly at her hair and skull. Her eyes were clenched shut against the unbearable pain.

**"Dear Heart..?"** Wesker asked, his tone somewhat confused. He stood, setting the laptop aside on the desk, momentarily forgotten. He stepped towards her, a hand reaching out as if to help. Her left palm shot out, hovering in the air to halt him.

**"I'm.. fine.."** She whispered as the pain vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. It left her breathless and in need of something to lean against. She laid her head back against the cool wall, her eyes almost empty of any emotion that was usually present in the blue orbs.

Wesker crossed the rest of the distance between them, crouching on his knees when he reached the side of the bed. His extended hand moved forward to touch the palm to her forehead. It was slick with fevered sweat.

**"You're sick?"** He responded when he removed his hand. He couldn't tell if her skin was hot or cold to the touch since his lack of temperature deciphering was ever-present, but sweat meant something was wrong. He knew the room was kept to a warm degree, leaning more towards coolness.

**"A slight fever. I was actually out getting medicine."**


	2. 2: A Glimpse From The Other Side

**Author: **_The Lyrics are the continuation from Been to Hell in the first chapter._

**bloody raptor: **_I thought it was interesting too. c: Thank you for the review._

**littlevamp: **_Thank you.~ c': I had a hard time trying to figure out how I was going to pull off the whole dead body and who really killed it and just settled on a sniper. xD Teehee.~_

**Lime Rickey: **_Thank you. :D Portraying Wesker is my favorite so far. He has that sense of 'highness' in his vocabulary that makes him really fun to play. And the way he words his sentences.. It's amusing, really. I've always been fond of Wesker's style and personality, though he is a bit obsessive with his ambitions, but that does make it more interesting, seeing as he won't give up until he's either won or dead. Another fun thing I've seen portrayed is his use of the three names when he's talking to Claire. There's Claire, Dear Heart and Miss Redfield. Claire is more.. personal, while Miss Redfield is professional. The use of Dear Heart could be tauntingly, or teasingly, or mockingly or even fondly. Either way it can be a mix of both professional and personal, like a pet name almost. I'm blabbering, sorry, but I get so excited about the stories I write. xc Thanks for the review!__  
_

**To Everyone:**_ Thanks for the support and for reading so far. I hope to keep you interested with the next chapters I write. Your reviews are loved. cx_

* * *

He left her alone in her room, her body running a dangerously high fever. He needed to retrieve medicine, and quickly at that, for he didn't know how much long it would be before she started coughing blood. Something was definitely wrong with her and it wasn't simply a fever. It was too high too quickly. When he saw her in the alley, she was pale, yes, but mostly still retaining that tan skin tone. Since taking her, it had paled considerably and the fever was racing against the clock to overcome her.

She was strong, he'd give her that much. Her body was resilient but it wouldn't be for much longer. Will power alone would not be enough to conquer whatever was harming her body.

Wesker's pace quickened as his booted feet carried him to the medical lab. He rummaged around through his equipment for the objects he would need to tell her temperature and to take a blood sample. With the equipment secured in a small box between his arm and side, after an hour of searching, he rewound his way back to her temporary room.

What he found caused him to drop the box onto the concrete floor. A figure stood before the open door to her room, a gun pointed inside. As soon as Wesker had rounded the corner, the gun flashed and the barrel was now aimed at his chest, the figure's finger tightening enough around the trigger to warn him to not approach any further.

Wesker could not see who was before him as he stood his ground, the shadows dancing across the figure to conceal their identity from him even with his enhanced vision.

**"Well, isn't this a surprise. How did you manage to get inside, hm?"** Wesker smirked darkly, his features twisting into that mocking expression.

**"Wouldn't you.. like to know."** The words were low and deep, sinister in their own way, yet Wesker did not show fear. No, he would never show such a petty emotion, not even in the face of danger that could best him.

Wesker folded his arms against his chest. **"I would very much like to know, seeing as I am in charge of the on-goings of this facility."**

A flash of white within the darkness to show that the figure was grinning a sharp-toothed grin. **"Too bad, Albert."**

Wesker's arch-fiend eyes narrowed at the use of his first name. **"Have we met before?"** The voice didn't spur any memories at the current moment and the darkness over the figure didn't help either to give him any clues. The only thing he could gather was that the figure was male by his deep voice, rolling like thunder.

**"Yes, we met a long time ago, but it seems as if you've forgotten me. A shame, but a benefit for my side since I have the advantage. I know you, but you don't know me."** A low chuckle echoed off the corridor walls, circling Wesker like water.

_In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep_

_At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street_

**"Won't stop me from ripping you to shreds-"** He was interrupted as the man squeezed the trigger once, a dry click slipping out.

**"The next time I pull this trigger a bullet will come out and I suggest not allowing me to fire."** The man's voice was stern, unbreakable, with no hint of any emotion at all.

**"Bullets will not kill me. You'll need much more if your true intention is my death."** Wesker sneered tauntingly.

**"Oh, I know. That's why I'm not using normal bullets."** Wesker's eyes narrowed more at this.

**"Hmph."** Was all that came from Wesker.

**"The girl's gone, if that's what brings you back to this room, Albert."** The male replied, trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

Wesker showed not even a hint of an expression as his eyes burned with heated fire as if they were alive of their own accord.

**"Then, why are you within these walls?"** Wesker asked with not a flicker of movement aside from his lips that parted to ask the question. Curiosity was getting the better of him, it seemed.

**"To warn you because for some outrageous reason I still consider you a friend even if you've forgotten me. Coral's moving and so is Velsin. You'd best be on your guard whenever you walk the streets as recklessly as you did. And to bring her here, in harm's way, was ridiculous, especially with whatever was wrong with her."** The man lowered his gun to holster it back against his side, underneath his coat. He stepped forward, the light from above flickering on to cast its glare onto his form.

The man was tall, easily over 6 foot with deep, forest green orbs hidden partially underneath medium length black hair. The back extended down to hover along the back of his hidden shoulder blades. The strands were straight and clean, very well kept. His skin was tan along the exposed areas of it. He wore a simple black jacket with a dark green shirt underneath, black jeans trailing down to be tucked neatly at the ends into his brown boots. The gun he had held had been a sleek silver M1911 that was now secured on his hip. He had no facial hair aside from a light stubble forming after a recent shave.

_Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit_

_And you're running hard, but this wolf it's always at your feet_

Wesker's eyes widened for but a brief moment as he realized just who stood before him.

The man placed his hands on his hips, a smile twisting his mouth back to reveal white canines. **"Remember now, Albert?"**

**"..Alex."**

**"Took you long enough. You were always slow when it came to remembering another Wesker child, though only we two remain."** Alex smirked. **"I thought you would remember me instantly."** He made a sweeping gesture with his left hand to emphasize the empty space around the two before resting it back against his hip. The gesture was to remind Wesker that only those two were in hallway; alone. The other Wesker Children were all six feet under, as the saying went.

**"Where's Claire?"** Wesker asked, his eyes flickering towards the open doorway beside his brother. Alex spared a glance to his right and into the room, his green orbs roaming over the silent grey room that lacked the woman it held moments before.

_Yeah you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door_

___And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore_

**"While you spent an hour lollygagging away in the lab, someone from the inside got to her. One of your men. It seems that Coral is intelligent, after all. He got to your subordinate and turned him. The order to take 'Claire' was issued and the man whisked her away. She's probably being taken to Coral as we speak-"** Alex didn't finish speaking as Wesker slammed his left fist into the wall on his left, his knuckles breaking through the dull metal easily.

**"Redfield is dying and she is of no use to me dead. I need her alive."** Wesker seethed with visible anger, his jaw clenched, his fingers curled into shaky fists. **"Coral will pay for interfering where his hands do not belong."**

**"I owe you a favor.. shall I retrieve her for you?"** When Alex asked this the only reaction he got was a sharp glare from the blonde male. **"Ok.. I take it that you claim to do it yourself then, mister loner?"** A short burst of chuckling arose from Alex before a wave of Wesker's fist silenced the laughter. Alex bore his green eyes at Wesker in a glare of his own, hands clenching into fists against his hips, his expression now a scowl. **"What? Stop being a sorry stiff stick, Albert. Doesn't suit that false facade you tried to portray as being 'worried' about her before you left her to get the equipment you dropped moments ago."**

Wesker growled at the continual use of his first name and the fact that Alex had been watching, probably from the security camera in the room beside them. **"You will accompany me to get her. Once she is within my grasp, you will eliminate Coral.. and Velsin, if he is with the bloody nuisance. Understood? That is how you will repay the favor you owe me."**

_Another victim of the star spangled banner of the street_

**"Understood."** Alex grinned in triumph at actually going into the front line for once. Usually he played behind-the-scene with his enemy. Wesker cracked his knuckles, brushing past Alex to enter the room. He blinked as he saw a body lying on the floor, blood pooled around him. He glanced back at Alex with an arched eyebrow, questioning the events that had occurred while he was gone.

**"The reason I knew was because I was here. I tried to stop them. I tried. I got this one, but there was a large group. They took her and I barely managed to wound one before they escaped."** Alex replied, glancing away in shame that he had failed, though this was all a facade. He was not in the least bit ashamed. He inwardly chuckled, but his shameful expression never faltered or vanished.

**"I see. You have the strength to take them down. Why didn't you?"** Wesker questioned as he searched the body, retrieving a cell phone, a lighter and a card with the words _'You think you're big, Wesker? That's really funny.'_ written on it in black pen. He crushed the paper in his fist before tossing it to the floor.

_Now you're in the world of the wolves_

_And we welcome all you sheep_

Alex rubbed at his left arm with his right palm, his fingers tracing faintly along the tan skin in random shapes. **"I have a poison in my veins that has halted the virus I carry. I lack all previous powers aside from my enhanced sight and speed."** He growled the words bitterly.

Wesker nodded, understanding the predicament his brother faced. He had been in a similar state at one time. **"Let's go."** He said just as he snatched the pistol from beside his now-closed laptop where he had laid it, empty of course. As he walked he pulled a full magazine from his pocket and slapped it into the gun, now ready.

The two flickered down the lit hallways like panther's, a blur of moving clothes, booted feet sending echoes down the hallways and corridors like musical instruments.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Woot.~ Review. c:**

**I personally think this was a fun chapter to write due to the usual portrayal of Alex as the younger evil brother, bent on destroying Wesker or something along that line. I wanted to try and see how it would work if he had a startling appearance AND was good. This should be interesting.. but it boils down to one question... Is Alex really good or is he just putting on a show?~**

**We'll see soon enough.~ And on a side note pay attention to Alex's appearance as we continue through the next few chapters. It'll be important. Keep that in mind while you read.**


	3. 3: Complex Amnesia Mixed With Trouble

**Author:** _Actcovera is pronounced Act-ko-vare-uh._

**admiralsarah: **_Thank you. c: I'm still debating on the course of the story. xc Hopefully it'll be fun.~_

**Kaen:** _Thank you. And yeah, I've seen several versions of Wesker with memory-loss, but not one that had Claire with the case. At least, when I was writing chapter 1, I never even considered Amnesia until around the part when she's talking to him in the alley. And then I was like, "OMG IDEA" -Includes her with Amnesia.- "Yay!" xD But is it Amnesia she's suffering or something else?_

**Krisi:**_ I actually didn't expect him either. xD I was going to make it a random person, but then I was like, "Nah, Alex this time." Lol. Thanks. c: All the portrayals I've seen have been EXTREMELY similar to Wesker and I was like, "Lolno." Wesker and Alex aren't exactly blood related. They shouldn't be identical. I liked how others did that, but I wanted something different for this story. __Only time will tell as to the future of Claire.~ I'll just say it will be interesting. I haven't planned out the course of her memory loss, but I'll work on that sooner or later. Thanks for the review. :3_

**bloody raptor:** _As far as I'm aware Alex has never appeared in any game or book (I do not even consider the movies apart of it, so blegh), but I could be mistaken. I don't really know much about the infamous 'Alex Wesker' aside from the basics, like that he's younger then Albert (I think), he's apart of the Wesker Children and he has superior genes like Albert. That's really all I know from reading directly about him, the basics. Thanks for the review. :D_

**Ray Fox:**_ I've read a lot of stories and sometimes things tend to send that deja vu feeling through you. xD I understand. It is kind of familiar, but yet very different. Amnesia is much, much more then simply a lapse in memory. It defines how you behave and respond at that current moment. It's complicated, yet simple. Thank you. ^ ^ Glad you're interested.~_

**littlevamp:** _For Alex.. Oh god, it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to portray him. When I think of him I think of things that contradict Wesker, in a way. Where Wesker had blue/grey eyes before, Alex has forest green. Wesker's a blonde, I imagine Alex to be dark headed, somewhere between black headed or dark brown. Like.. his very core retaliates against Wesker's appearance and became something different. Plus the fact that the two aren't exactly truly related, given the fact the Wesker Children were taken from different parents, so there would be little similarities besides superior genes and the like to begin with. When I first heard about Alex in the story line I thought instantly, maybe this could be the one person who was created by Umbrella, yet was good, but every portrayal of him was.. evil and twisted, bent on killing Wesker and gaining power over his brother. Now I think of him was a double-motive type individual, good and evil in some ways, with his own agenda. The Alex I'm portraying so far appears to be "good", but is he truly? We'll find out in this chapter, most likely. And I think Albert is stronger then him, given that Wesker seems to have more control of himself in almost all stories I've read about them facing each other. xD Thanks for the review. :3 Always interested in thoughts and opinions.~ Oh, and you'll hear from Claire in this one. I may do it back and forth. First was Claire, then Wesker and now Claire._

_Thanks everyone.~ Now, on to the story._

* * *

Thin cloth kept her mouth from uttering even a single word, mostly just muffled sounds escaping from around the cloth, or through it. Her hands were bound together behind her back with thick rope from what she could feel, rope burn slowly etching into the flesh of her small wrists. Her eyes.. when she tried to open them all she could see was a hazy blackness with white streaks flickering about like stars. A blindfold concealed her vision, hiding what lay just beyond the material. It was as useless as when they were closed.

She was being shuffled forward by several pairs of hands, roughly shoving her this way and that way. Once or twice she had almost fallen from tripping on something but those hands caught her ungracefully, steadying her for a mere second before the pushing once more began, leading her away.

Her mind raced with thoughts as it played back what had happened, the events unfolding in her head as if happening all over again:

**-xxx-**

_Claire remembered Wesker, the tall blonde man from earlier, asking her if she were sick, to which she replied with telling him that she had actually been out getting medicine and had a small fever._

_She remembered him pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose, muttering something to himself. "**Not a simple cold.."** was all she caught of his mumbling. He focused his attention back towards his computer, again seated at his desk._

_She could almost feel the scowl once more forming on her face as she then asked: **"If it's not a cold, then what's wrong with me?"**_

_In her mind, Wesker turned his head towards her direction, a smirk on his features. **"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."** He then rose from his chair, stepping over to pause by the closed door, looking over at her. **"I will be back shortly."** The door clicked open and he shut it behind him as he vanished down the hallway._

_She had then slumped over onto her side, her eyes closing so that she could rest. She thought she heard footsteps, but cast it aside as being paranoid after years of living in a haunted house alone._

_The door creaked open slowly several minutes after it had been shut, her eyes fluttering to see if the blonde had returned with medicine- her blue orbs snapped wide at the camo-clad soldier within her room, a rifle clutched between gloved hands. He wore a strange mask that concealed his face. The rifle tilted in his hands, fanning the room before settling its barrel towards her sideways form._

_**"Claire Redfield?"**_ _He asked, his voice distorted deeper than it should have been._

_**"What's it to you?"** She asked, sarcasm heavily present in her tone. A strand of hair fell in her face and she huffed out a breath to blow it away only for it to settle back into the same spot._

_**"Come with me, ma'am."** He motioned towards the door with a nod of his head, signaling for her to get up and obey._

_Her defiant streak flared into life as she glared at him. **"And if I don't?"**_

_He took a few steps closer as he pressed the end of the rifle's barrel gently against her forehead, finger lightly resting against the trigger. **"Retaliation will result in your death, ma'am. I'd advise not pushing me and do as I say, for your sake, because otherwise I will not hesitate to claim your pitiful life."**_

_Ignoring his threat, she pushed herself up with her palms, returning once more to a sitting position before tossing the cover back. She swung her legs over the edge, bare feet touching the cold floor. She quickly put on her socks and boots before standing._

_Just as she was about to step forward, her knees buckled underneath her. The man stepped forward to catch her but she was quick. She elbowed him in the ribs, snatching the rifle from his loosened grip. She then brought the butt of the rifle down onto the back of his head as he doubled over, knocking him to the floor._

_**"Works every time... and I'm pretty sure if my life is pitiful by your standards, yours must be bullshit on mine."** She muttered as she tossed the weapon onto the bed, dashing from the room and turning left- straight into a towering dark figure._

_She stumbled back, but caught her nearly lost balance, her body switching to a very basic fighting stance once recovered. Fists balled, knees bent a bit with her left foot placed behind her, turning her just so that her right arm was before her, left to the side._

_One of the camo-clad figures chuckled, his mask causing the sound to literally vibrate in the air, teasing her ears with an unpleasant ring. Her blue orbs narrowed in strangled irritation, casting her gaze across the armed group before her._

_**"Surrender."** Was all the chuckling male said. She knew she was outnumbered and out gunned. Her stance straightened, back parallel with the walls around her as her arms raised, palms facing towards the watchful soldiers._

_**"I surrender."** She stated just as several soldiers detached from the group to surround her. She heard the whisper of boots on concrete behind her. She turned and saw a black haired man standing beside her open doorway, pistol in his grasp. Noises echoed in her room as the gun whipped towards the sound, finger squeezing to drop the man to the ground inside, dead by the first round fired._

_She noticed a flash of metal just above the rim of his under-shirt. Dog tags. Her eyes flickered to the camo men, searching- there! Dog tags around the neck, faintly visible. Something smelled wrong to her._

_The pistol flickered, barrel now aimed at the center soldier's head. His startling forest orbs met her ocean orbs. **"Sto-"** Before he could even finish the word the front soldiers opened fire, the back ones grabbing Claire and dragging her down the hallway. The man dove from the hallway into her old room, escaping the bullets as they peppered the end of the hallway wall._

_She was taken from the facility, across a field, a bridge over running water, a creek, and towards a black van. Once inside, the van roared to life and sped away with its captive in tow._

_**-xxx-**_

Which was how she had gotten to where she was, though the question of 'where' had yet been answered. She couldn't speak, couldn't see and couldn't move her wrists. Feet staggering underneath her, the group arrived at the destination. She knew this for the soldiers stopped her with their hands, holding her still. A door closed somewhere behind her.

She was pushed down, her knees folding as they forced her into a chair, tied hands resting against her back.

Bright light greeted her blurry vision as the blindfold was removed, tossed to the floor. Her eyes slowly focused on a man sitting across from her on the other side of a table, papers laid out before him. His fingers held a pen loosely as he stared at the papers, marking them with words. Standing behind him were a few of the camo men.

Her breath blew warm out of her nose, her eyes glaring daggers into the brown haired man who wore a casual pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt on the other side of the desk.

The pen froze in his hand, his head tilting up to look at Claire. She sat very still, wide blue eyes locked on the man before her, ignoring the hand on each shoulder.

**"Claire Redfield. Pleasure to meet you."** Warm brown eyes flashed from under light eyelashes, a smile sprouting on the youthful face before her.

She jerked in her chair, trying to stand, but the hands on her shoulders pushed down, keeping her in place. Her nose flared with the struggle, eyes narrowed darkly to portray her defiance. A growl flowed from around the cloth in her mouth, a sign of her intense anger at being forced around like a doll.

**"Calm down, Redfield. If you behave then the cloth will be removed from your mouth, but should you act up.. let me tell you that you are a captive, not a guest. I will not have you dishing threats, curses, accusations, negotiations or notions of rebellion. Understand what I mean?"** The brown eyed man said slowly, the smile never faltering from his lips as he spoke carefully.

Claire shifted again, but the hands clamped down on her shoulders. A gun hammer clicked, cool metal barely grazing her ear. She froze.

**"Understand?"** He asked once more, eyes showing a hint of irritation. Her eyes flickered over to the man pointing the gun at the side of her head, a deadly look flashing across her features given how her anger was muted from verbal confrontation. If looks could kill, hers would send these men ten feet under.

She settled instead for a blank face, which had almost shifted into a scowl as she nodded her head, eyes locked on her smiling captor.

**"Good, good. Glad we're on the same page then."** The man kept smiling as he looked up towards the guy holding the gun. **"Jazz, remove the cloth from Redfield's mouth, if you'd be so kind."**

Laughter echoed from above her as the gun hammer clicked forward, setting gently back into place as he holstered it. **"Sure thing."** He tugged the back of the cloth, untying it. Once pulled from between her lips, the cloth was thrown away to where the blindfold had been tossed previously, both forgotten about instantly.

Claire stayed still as she pressed her lips into a thin line, anger filled eyes locked on the strange man. **"Who are you and where am I?"** She asked cautiously, glancing nervously around her.

The man leaned forward, fingers interlocking together with the opposite hand, elbows propped up on the desk top. The man rested his chin on his joined fingers, that twisted smile still curling his lips upward. **"Straight to the point. I figured as much."**

**"What else would you expect?"** She grumbled.

**"The rebellious college student who chased her brother across the face of the Earth to find him after he vanished is being submissive? Did Wesker break your will and leave you as helpless as an obedient dog? Pity."** The man sighed almost sadly, eyes closing for a second before opening to stare at her again.

Claire released an exasperated noise, almost a sigh, but more like a huff of breath. **"Why do people keep mentioning a brother! I have no siblings, no family."** She then leaned forward a bit, her lips twitching. **"Untie my hands and I'll show you just how broke I am."** She taunted.

**"Feisty, but no thanks. I think I'll pass on beating a woman. Not my style."** He yawned, shifting in his seat a little.

**"Then what is your style? I think kidnapping seems to have managed to sneak into your style or was bred there."** Her lips twitched again, but this time a grin forming. **"Beating? Are you assuming that I'll just lay down for you like a lap dog?"**

**"You know nothing of style and quite frankly, yes, you are no better than a lap dog, silly woman."** The man answered.

Claire laughed. **"You're very funny, did you know that?"** Her tone was completely sarcastic.

**"And you're just a naive girl who only survived Raccoon City on luck."** He thought this was a clever comeback but Claire's eyebrows rose.

**"Raccoon City? Survived?"** She was confused, her tone showing her curiosity and bewilderment.

**"...You don't remember?"** The man's brown eyes grew wide, showing his shock.

She tilted her head. **"Remember what?"** The man looked up at his men, the soldiers staring either at him or her. He looked back at Claire.

**"Interesting.. As to your earlier questions.. The location does not matter to you since you cannot escape, but I am called Velsin."** His smile returned, but a cool edge had been gained to it, causing it to look fake.

**"Velsin... from Actcovera? Isn't that like a.. medical store or some shit?"** Claire mockingly asked, grin returning. She leaned back against the chair, head angled up and sideways just a bit.

**"Correct. We were allied with Umbrella back in the day and now with TriCell."** He answered, being honest with her. His history with Umbrella rivaled hers with bioterrorism, but for him he was in it for wealth and power whereas she wanted to help people. Though she was forced into this nightmare, he allowed himself to enter it as a scientist.

**"I see.. So.. what is Umbrella?"** Dead silence greeted her question.

**"You have got to be kidding me. Are you serious?"** He whispered in disbelief.

She nodded. **"Most of my memory is gone. The reason I know is because I randomly remember small things, like.. a smiling boy or a screaming woman in a diner.. a patrol car racing down the street with me in the passenger seat and a cop driving.. but that's about it."** She shrugged. **"Do I even want to remember?"** She glared at him.

The man didn't answer to this, standing from his chair. He instead spoke to his men, brown orbs flickering to the soldiers present. **"Lock the door on your way out."** He ordered as he stepped around the desk, walked past Claire and exited the room with graceful strides. A few snickers came from behind her as footsteps echoed around the room, disappearing out the door just as it clicked closed.

She was alone.


	4. 4: Measures Mistaken Improperly

**Author:** This is taking place after the Mansion incident, Raccoon City and Rockfort Island, but set before Uroboros. It's actually right at the beginning of TriCell sprouting up into place. Uroboros has not started and will not for awhile, at least. I might not include Uroboros just yet.

**littlevamp: **_Thanks. n_n Oh jeez. Slap her? xD If only that'd work, but I don't think that's possible in this case, lol. I wonder.. will she even get her memories back? -w- It's a funny question to ask. From a point of view of reading the story, I would think Wesker had no hand because he's curious about it and questioning her constantly about her brother and all that, but we all know how clever Wesker is. From a point of view as the author, I'm not saying what happened lol. That'd be no fun. And yeah. That's the image that comes in mind when I think of Alex. Thanks again.~_

* * *

**[Wesker's Point of View]**_  
_

_'Damn that man and all whom follow his command.. Damn his interference when once we were allies.. Damn him for taking the sick and memory-less Claire.'_ These words skittered about his mind as he pushed past door after door until the final one opened, showing him at last the outside world. He was thinking of the ones who had invaded his domain and taken what was his.

He broke out into a run, booted feet carrying him far before a hand grabbed his shoulder, halting him. He slowed his pace to a walk, then a complete stop, turning to look at the owner of the hand. Burning red swept over cool forest green as Alex stared at him without emotion.

**"We don't even know where they are heading, Albert. Why charge recklessly around? Let me search for them and once I find them we'll go after them together. Alright?"** Alex reasoned, head tilted sideways so that his bangs partially covered his eyes.

Wesker said nothing, but nodded. He allowed Alex to walk him back to the facility in silence. Once back in Claire's temporary room Wesker turned on his laptop, opening a file. He scanned it, typing in a few keys. Once done, he dug through his pockets before turning to face Alex.

**"Here."** Alex blinked as Wesker handed him a black key.

**"Huh?"** Alex asked, confusion written on his youthful features.

**"Black Jeep, first level. Drive carefully. I don't want to have to scrape you off the blacktop, little one."** Wesker taunted, chuckling.

**"Yeah, yeah. I can drive in my sleep."** Alex snorted in defense.

**"We'll test that when you get back.**" Wesker replied with a smirk.

As Alex vanished out the door.. Wesker sat down in his chair, left elbow propped up on the desk. His right arm and hand lay casually in his lap while his left handed fingers rubbed along his jaw in thought.

**"This could work to my advantage. It gives me a reason to pay them a visit soon enough."** He mused, mind pondering about Claire's condition.

**"Time is of the essence."**

**-xxx-**

**[Alex's Point of View]**

Alex was giggling like a schoolyard boy, his fits of laughter causing him to seem almost insane to those around him.

He had found the camo-clad men with ease for he knew where they were. It was only a matter of driving the distance to them. He made it his business to know people's locations, especially anyone who had connections with the now-lost Umbrella. He was a skilled tracker.

Once the Jeep was parked outside the average-appearing store, hours away, he pushed past customers to enter the back room, ignoring all present in the storage area who had tried to stop him. Opening a trap door in the floor, he climbed down the stairs to the basement.

He was greeted by warm air, though he felt only the breeze and not the temperature, a table surrounded by men and several pairs of eyes locked on him, their fingers dancing along holstered pistols of different kinds.

He held his hands up, a smile gracing his elegant features. **"Calm down, boys. No need to bring out the guns. Not like they'd kill me anyways."** His infection was a lot more hidden physically then Wesker's was and he also didn't care who knew. He prized it, showing it around like a trophy. Wesker's red orbs remained hidden behind those black glasses to make himself 'appear more human', but Alex considered that statement petty. They were both far beyond humanity.

Whereas Wesker's infection was permanently visible in his arch-fiend eyes, Alex's was a lot more.. interesting. Deep forest orbs would become literal golden hues to suit the mood he was in. The men flinched as gold swallowed the green for but a second before green took back over. Alex could show his infection whenever he pleased.

**"Why are you here?"** The way Alex cast away the guns harm seemingly annoyed this man by way of his hands clenching into threatening fists. The questioning man was tall, above average, with light grey hair, natural, a bit wavy and just below his shoulders. Cool light green orbs rested in his low lids, a color that would never rival Alex's for they never shined. His skin was slightly paler then his companions, almost Albino by the looks of it.

His left handed fingers swirled round and round, wrist rolling in circular motions. He chuckled as he then lowered his hands to rest them in his pockets. **"You have the girl, Coral, and Wesker wants her back. I'm supposed to be looking for you but when I return to our blonde friend I will report a dusty trail with no tracks, understand? That should give you ample time to get far away. I'd suggest leaving the girl here. She's dying anyways so it won't matter anymore. I have what you came for."**

The men were silent as they listened to his words, letting them sink in. A total of six huddled around the table, not including Alex.

**"What if Wesker finds us after we leave?"** One man asked, dark brown hair dangling shortly above harsh olive eyes.

Alex turned his head towards the speaker, casting his deepening pools of green onto the slender man. **"I wouldn't recommend letting him find you. Erase yourself from the scanner and become a shadow, Jason. Simple as that."** He replied steadily.

**"Nothing is simple with Wesker involved, but alright."** Jason spoke softly, nodding his head.

**"You lot have always overestimated his value. With his hands full concerning TriCell, you'll be forgotten soon, but with the chance of Redfield escaping or being found should you take her I'd vouch you wouldn't get away alive. Leave her and live to fight another day. I'll deal with her."** Alex ordered, a hard glare angled towards all present.

He noticed a flicker in the shadows of the corner close by him, but he ignored it. No sense in letting his imagination wander.

**"As you wish. You said you have what we want. Where is it?"** Another man asked, causing all eyes to turn to him. He appeared to be the youngest, a blank expression on his boyish features. Scars carved paths along his jaw, wounds that should never be on a young man's innocent face, but this man was far from innocent. He was Jazz Melsor, an ex-Umbrella Mercenary and Scientist.

**"I told you I always come through with missions, now didn't I?"** Just as Alex said that he pulled from within the confines of his pocket a vial. The vial contained a strange milky grey colored liquid. **"I present to you.. Progenitor-A, or as the science name Ultravon Dorsa.**** The second vial of it, so it's rare. The first vial is too hidden even for me to uncover its location."**

The men grinned and chuckled at this, Jazz stepping forward to take the vial from Alex, but just then the hairs on the back of Alex's neck rose at a sudden slow and steady clapping from behind him.

The men gasped, instantly frozen in place.

**-xxx-**

**[Back to Wesker]**

**"Rare it may be, but you will never find the true versions. The one you hold is deluded and impure, a replica, but without the actual properties that accompany Progenitor."** A voice drawled.

**"Albert, dearest. Good of you to come."** A flash of metal, a billowing of his jacket and Alex was now facing Wesker, M1911 aimed at his brother's chest, jacket settling back against his shirt.

**"You surprised me Alex, so willing to assist me in retrieving Redfield, but I'm not so shocked to discover the ruse you performed, stealing away to converse with those who stole Redfield."** Wesker replied, stepping from the shadows of the corner of the room, his hands held out before him, still delivering that taunting clap.

**"Lower the gun Alex and I may let you live out of consideration for bringing me to my enemies."** Wesker held out his hand, seemingly expecting his brother to hand over the gun in submission.

Alex never moved, eyes locked on his adversary. **"To think the great Albert Wesker is making demands to his brother. Amusing."**

**"Why are you in this, Alex? What's in it for you? I could smell your scent along this path, but I didn't consider just how involved you may be."** Wesker drawled almost lazily.

**"The usual. Wealth, power, resources."** His shoulders rolled in a shrug.

Wesker scowled, then asked: **"Where is Redfield?"** His eyes flickered over to the other men present, locking eyes with the blank faced Coral.

**"Don't worry. I took real good care of her."** Coral replied, a smile slipping onto his face.

Wesker stood silent for a few seconds before finally saying: **"Well. You lost your only bargaining chip. Now I have no reason to keep you alive any longer."**

A flash of black clothes and Wesker was gone. The group twirled in circles, trying to locate the crazed blonde. A scream came from the back of the group that signaled his presence. They turned to see Jotter Nean, a camo soldier, with a hand sticking out of his chest, his eyes wide in horror as his fingers clutched at the hand.

Wesker placed his foot on Jotter's back, tugging his hand out of the dying body while applying pressure to Jotter's spine. Once his hand was free he kicked the body away from him, head slowly turning to the other men, eyes glistening.

All hell broke loose then.


	5. 5: Adventures With Small Spaces and Webs

**Author:**_ For the layout of the building it's kinda funny. They're__ below the storage-area of the average-looking store. There's a huge underground facility below said store. The ceiling has space for a huge body to crawl through, which is how Claire navigated through it. There's that space between the floor in the storage area (where the trap door is) and the room below where the meeting was. She was in that gap in the ceiling, ceiling tiles the only thing between her and the room below her. That's confusing, but it's how it's designed._

**Krisi: **_Yeah.~ It's only getting more fun. This part was tricky because I had to go into detail more since I lacked most of the description in the 3rd part (which was done for a reason). That's a good question, though. Why would they want Claire? Guess you'll have to find out. ;D And yeah. You won't find that second question out in this chapter. This is more of Claire's side. What happened to her after the soldiers ditched her in the room, lol. Part 6 will probably be the one that tells the why and how and all that good stuff. Thanks for the review. :D Glad you like it so far._

**admiralsarah:**_ Glad you like it. :3 Thanks.~_

* * *

It was quiet, as it had been since they left her alone. Her head had tilted back shortly after the room was vacated, dull eyes searching among the whiteness of the walls around her. She scanned for nothing in particular and even if so all she found was white paint, a few cracks, nothing more then that. It was boring and silent.

She could hear her own steady breathing escaping from between her barely open lips, her nose flaring in muted anger as to her confinement. She felt like a dog on a leash, not permitted to leave it's allowed area, but then again.. she couldn't escape. The rope was much too thick to break and too tight around her wrists to slip through. Then a thought occurred to her. Only her hands were tied.. A smile formed on her lips, almost becoming a strange grin as she realized something. She shifted her tied hands down a bit, sliding them underneath her butt. Shoulders hunched, she leaned forward, her elbows bending. She slid her bound hands out from underneath her butt, feeling the rope against the back of her legs now. She leaned back in her chair, pulling her legs up before slipping her hands from around them.

There! She smiled at the rope almost in amusement, but then realized she still needed to get it off somehow. She scanned the desk top for something to use, but only found a pen and paper. She moved around the desk and pulled open a drawer on the back- aha! Scissors! She crouched down, fingers wrapping around the scissors. She shifted them in her grasp so that the bladed edges were pressed against the ropes. She moved her fingers, cutting at the rope with the handy object.

Several minutes of cutting and viola! The rope snapped, falling to the floor. She tossed the scissors back into the drawer, shutting it out of reflex. She rubbed at her aching wrists, walking around the desk and towards the door.

She pressed her ear against the metal, hearing nothing but her own heartbeat and breathing. She tried the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. Locked.. yeah, she recalled them locking it on their way out. She cursed herself, blue orbs flickering around the room..

She had an idea as she glanced at the ceiling. Tiles covered the area of the ceiling. She walked over to the desk, got on top of it and stood on the desk, fingers probing at the tiled ceiling above the desk. Her foot slipped on the desk and she ended up kicking the desk chair a few feet away before regaining her balance, returning her attention to the ceiling. She pushed a tile, shoving it up and aside to lay atop another tile. She gripped the edge, hoisting herself up and into the ceiling.

She was welcomed by darkness all around her. She dug through her pockets, pulling out a lighter. The flammable object had been a gift from her brother, but she didn't remember that. What she did recall was finding it beside her bed on her nightstand. It was a zippo so it was easy to use. She snapped it and a flame sparked into life above the opening. She held it out in front of her. Cobwebs here and there, but nothing aside from that. She crawled around, searching for a way out.

She crawled for several minutes before she paused, hearing voices below her. She moved back, lifting up the edge of the tile to peer down into the room below her.

She saw a table crowded by men, but couldn't make out what they were saying. There was a strange buzzing noise in her ear. She swatted at her ear with her free hand, assuming it was a bee or something like that. She closed the lighter slowly to get rid of the light, shoving it back into her pocket where it belonged.

The buzzing kept going, on and on, distracting her concentration. She almost growled at it, but suddenly the room below had gotten quiet except for low clapping. She leaned down, pressing her face against the opening to get a better look. She saw the men frozen like statues, eyes locked on something out of her view. She saw that man from before that was closest to the sound.

He had tried to save her.. or at least that's what she thought he had attempted to do. Why was he here, with these dangerous people?

Her tilted her head a bit, eyes flickering over to where the sound of the clapping was coming from. It originated from the corner of the room where the shadow's were heaviest. Two candles sat on the table between the men, casting enough light to highlight their bodies, but also enough to show the outline of the clapping figure.

The buzzing became background noise to her as she listened to the shadow person speak. She instantly recognized his voice. _'Blonde man's here too?'_ She forgot his name. She only caught bits and pieces of his words.

**"-will never... versions... hold is... impure... without... that accompany... tor."** She had no clue what he was saying, the words weren't making any sense. She pressed her ear against the tile, listening again.

**"Dearest... Good of you... ome..." **This voice was familiar.. the man in the hallway! Yes, the black haired man with the green eyes. She recalled him now. He had tried to say 'Stop' back when she was being taken.

She made the mistake of blinking, at first seeing the green eyed man with his back to the figure, but after the blink he was turned towards the shadowed individual, arm parallel with the ground, a pistol within his grasp.

**"-rised me Alex... willing to assist..." **And that's when she tuned out. It was pointless to listen. Nothing made sense, no matter how hard she listened. The buzzing shattered her patience and she huffed out a thin breath at the nuisance troubling her ears.

She squinted her eyes just as the person stepped from the shadows, allowing the light to dance across his black outfit. Black sunglasses hid away those dangerous eyes underneath, slicked back blonde hair perfect as it had been last she saw him.

She watched his lips move, but didn't listen to the words for she kept hearing only parts of the sentences, not the whole. But, of course, this was useless as well. She couldn't read lips. She waited patiently as they talked, her eyes watching the men carefully. Suddenly the blonde was gone. She felt her eyes widen as she looked around for him. Just then she locked onto a short man with a hand protruding from his front.

She remembered his name. Wesker.. he stood behind the impaled man, pulling his arm free from his body while casually pushing him away with his foot. She winced as the body collapsed onto the floor several feet away after he had kicked it, watching his head slowly turn towards the other men.

She shut her eyes against the image before her, resting her forehead down against the tile. She felt really warm, she noticed, and it was getting hard to breath. She kept her eyes closed as she heard noises from below, a few thuds and muffled yells. She grabbed the tile's edge, about to put it back into place, but she felt light headed and her sight blurred completely as the buzzing became louder, taking over her sense of hearing. She held the tile with one hand, the left rising to apply the palm to her forehead. She was burning, she could tell.

Sickness overwhelmed her body and her grip on the tile loosened as her knee shifted forward, accidentally applying pressure to it. It shifted from it's spot, falling into the room. The tile clattered onto the table's edge before settling on the floor beside it. Her body tipped forward just as her vision went black.

She fell through the hole in the ceiling, falling down to the turmoil below, her consciousness wavering onto the brink of a deep slumber.

**-xxx-**

**[Velsin's Point of View]**

Feet stepped forward continuously, carrying the man to his destination. Frozen over brown hues were fixated on the hallway stretching out before him. Accompanying him were soldiers, the ones from earlier, and he was now making his way back towards the room with the captive. Brown hair swayed around his face, his body on auto-pilot as he rounded a corner, a large metal door several feet in front of him.

He retrieved a card from his pocket, sliding it into the scanner. A few seconds passed as it accepted the card, the man pocketing it as the door clicked open.

He pushed open the door- and saw an empty room. He looked around, seeing the rope on the ground by the chair, the papers on his desk scattered. The chair behind his desk had been pushed away and a tile was moved from its spot in the ceiling.

Damn, she had escaped.

**"Look alive, soldiers. We have a stray captive. Locate her and restrain her. Bring her back here. Go."** He said as he turned to the soldiers behind him. They nodded, vanishing out the door to fulfill their new order.

Velsin Abendroth seethed with anger. Now he had to waste time tracking her down and retrieving her. Great, just great. More wasted minutes that could be spent productively.

He snapped his fingers, rushing from the room quickly. He made his way down the path of the hallways, soon arriving at a door. He entered the storage area, scanning it. Empty. He rushed to the trap door, noticing that it was open, and jumped down inside, landing in a crouch.

He looked around, noticing the chaotic state the room was in. He stood to his full height. Bodies littered the floor, crimson liquid pooling around certain bodies that had puncture wounds. One had a hole in his back. A blonde male was wiping blood off of his hands, glancing towards Velsin with a curious look.

**"My, my. Good of you to join us, Velsin."** He turned towards the brown eyed man, standing beside a sideways body.

Velsin scanned the bodies, noticing that most were in camo. **"Where's Coral?"** He asked cautiously.

**"Behind you, to your left."** Velsin turned in that direction, jumping back with a startled gasp as he saw Coral's body nailed to the wall with candle sticks, his head tipped forward so that his grey hair shrouded his lifeless green eyes, blood soaking his clothes.

Velsin turned to face Wesker, but felt coolness touching his forehead. He looked up at the barrel of a Samurai Edge, noticing the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the side. He looked at the owner of the pistol, eyes locking onto the black shades.

He looked past Wesker as he saw a body laying on the table's surface. Claire lay there, her head tilted on its side with closed lids.

**"I see you've gotten the girl, have you, and taken down the soldiers."** Velsin grinned at his words as Wesker kept the pistol against his enemy.

**"I have, but it required the use of physical tactics that were too bloody for my clothing. And Redfield fell through the ceiling."** He glanced down at his front, streaks of red glowing against the black material.

**"I see. What do you plan to do about me, hm?"** Velsin let one eyebrow raise at his question.

Wesker kept his blank expression on, lips pressed into a thin line. **"Kill you, of course. You were the one who issued the order, weren't you? For what reason did you take my property?"**

**"Yes, I ordered her to be taken because she seemed important to you. Why else would you have her in your possession, alive and unharmed. She's a Redfield, after all. And the reason.. to get you out in the open, away from your lair."** Velsin's grin stretched further, flashing white teeth.

Wesker's eyes widened behind the shades, but he didn't move. **"Ahhh. Very clever, Abendroth. You've thought this out, haven't you? I commend your efforts, though futile and wasted they are."**

**"Not wasted, no. Everything has went perfectly, just as I knew it would. And if you pull that trigger I will have won.. because, you see, your precious Redfield will not live much longer, I'm afraid."** Velsin grabbed the barrel, moving it away from his forehead as he stepped forward a bit towards Wesker. **"You won't be able to help her if you're dead, now can you?"**

A chuckle came from behind Wesker. Velsin watched as Wesker turned his head a bit, casually glancing towards the man behind him; Alex.

**"I've won, Wesker. Don't you see? I always win. Alex..."** Velsin walked around Wesker to Claire's body. He looked towards Alex and said, **"Get rid of him."**

**"With pleasure."** The hammer cocked back as Alex pressed his M1911 against Wesker's head, the barrel brushing against the blonde hair.

Time seemed to slow down as Alex's finger tightened around the trigger.


	6. 6: Stubborn Struggle Of Twisted Men

**Author: **_The lyrics are from The Animal by Disturbed._

**00: **_Nice of you to read my story and thanks.~ I usually have a chapter ahead of what's posted. Currently working on Part 7, actually. I'm typically very.. creative, so figuring out what I wanna do next for a story is always very fun for me because I'm like, "Oh! This can happen.. or this.. or that." Etc. xD I rarely ever get a writer's block. :D_

* * *

Everything had been calm and almost peaceful.. until he took the first act. Shifting among the men in a single flash he had appeared behind a short camo-clad male, his hand shooting out as his fingers stiffened into a line. Pushing through leather material, the skin parted around his fingers, cutting deep into the body until at last flesh ripped open, as did more leather.

His eyes instantly scanned the room as everyone spun to find him. There were six people in the room besides him and Alex, a total of 8 present. He had made sure to do his homework and know those he dealt with.

The first camo-clad soldier and field Captain was Terrance Morgan. His profile had mentioned him being in a war off near Italy many years ago.

Jotter Nean, the second soldier in the room, was the one he had just impaled with his hand. Nothing remarkable on his profile, aside from physical abuse from his father and the death of his mother at the ripe age of four.

Alex Wesker, his younger brother, still aiming his gun at where Wesker had been.

Coral Luman, the Albino-looking green-eyed ex-Umbrella scientist. A genius in the field of Virology, but nothing compared to Wesker or William.

Jazz Melsor was the youngest man present with the scars on his jaw that would have contradicted his youth had they not been real. The hardness in his eyes tricked those who viewed him as childish. He was an ex-Umbrella mercenary, skilled in the art of stealth, and a scientist to boot.

Jason Balcure was the short brown headed, olive eyed scientist of Actcovera. He wasn't far beneath Velsin in the chain.

George Delora, the ex-convict super-genius scientist, was the last to list. His history had been certainly interesting to view. He had once been a prominent individual in Umbrella at one of the main branches until he turned sour and began to lose his sanity. In one of his many fits of rage he had killed five civilians at a shopping center. Rescued from the death penalty by an ally of his, he instantly got back in the medical business and allied with WilPharma for some time until it went under. Then he arrived in this group as a secondary leader. He took to strongly disliking TriCell, who denied his presence in joining their company. Funny, really.

Reality seeped back in and Wesker placed his foot on Jotter's spine and removed his arm from the now-dead soldier. Once the body fell away, all eyes locked on him. He turned towards them with a mocking smile.

A bullet whizzed past his ear as he tilted his head to evade it. Alex had shot at him, finger squeezing the trigger two more times before simply aiming at him. The two bullets zipped towards his shoulder, but he crouched, feeling the air from the bullets path as they passed harmlessly to embed in the wall behind him.

_I can feel the animal inside_

_My resolve is weakening_

Everyone backed away from the table as Wesker approached them, making sure to take slow and measured steps to bring out more fear. He fed on their fear, could smell it wrapping around them like a shell. It almost drove him crazy, but he kept control. He kept that tauntingly devious smile on his face, glasses lowered on his nose just so that they could see the top part of his deep red orbs.

Alex shifted his stance, keeping his gun aimed at Wesker just as the older man honed in on Coral, the grey haired man glaring daggers into his enemy who kept getting closer.

**"So you're assuming she's dead, Wesker?"** Alex asked, finger pressed lightly against the trigger.

**"Then where is she?"** Wesker paused in his moving, glancing towards Alex.

**"Wouldn't you like to know?"** Younger wanted to push older, to see him snap. An anger-blinded Wesker was easier to fight then one with a level head. It was just a matter of finding what made him tick in this situation.

_Pounding at the doors of my mind_

_It's nearly overpowering_

Dancing in circles, the two brothers scanned each other's steps, looking for that faltering moment to strike-

And Wesker did. He flickered and reappeared behind Alex, left palm shooting out to connect with Alex's back to send him flying into the wall mere feet from Coral, who had jumped away.

Alex snarled viciously as he pushed himself from the wall, which had dented in all around his front. The impacted area sent crumbles of rock to fall to the floor as dust fogged the air.

Just as his feet connected with the ground, a hand grabbed Alex by the hair, slamming his face repeatedly into the surface, pushing in the wall with each hit.

Alex's hands reached around and grabbed Wesker's arms, tightening his grip around the wrists enough to make Wesker loosen his hold to get rid of the hands holding him. Wesker released his hair, turning his hands so that he could grab Alex's wrists. Wrists locked in each other's grasp, the two battled for control, but Wesker had the advantage. He slammed Alex once more against the wall, causing the younger man to release his wrists.

Hands sliding down to grip the arms, Wesker shifted them lowered, bending them back behind him before grabbing him by the back of his jacket. Using the momentum from his shifted stance, he lifted his brother by the jacket, turning his body in the stance and flipping Alex into the air to slam him into the floor on his back.

**"Umf!"** Alex grunted against the slight pain that circulated inside his body, hands clawing at the broken concrete beneath him.

_I cannot begin to describe_

_The hunger that I feel again_

Gold consumed green orbs as Alex growled up at Wesker, who was hovering over him, about to drive his fist into Alex's chest. He had released Alex's jacket after he had hit with the ground.

The younger male was quick, though. He shifted underneath Wesker and lifted his booted feet, placing the bottoms against Wesker's chest. Pushing with all his might he launched Wesker up and away from him.

The older man was thrown several feet away, sliding to a stop on his back. He rose steadily, approaching Alex who had also risen to his feet.

The two stared each other down like animals.

_Run if you intend to survive_

_For the beast is coming to life_

Alex shook himself, dust and debris coming off of his jacket and pants in trails. **"Fine. You wanna play? I'll play, but first you have other business."** He gestured towards the five men with a slight turn of his head before vanishing up the stairs.

Wesker watched his brother leave with a stern face before turning to face the watchful men.

Jazz and Terrance had their guns out, sights aimed at the black clothed man.

**"Pitiful, resorting to that method, but I'm not surprised."** Wesker sneered. He vanished, appearing in front of Terrance, elbowing him roughly in the face while ripping the gun from his grasp. Terrance staggered back, holding his broken nose while blood dripped down from it.

Wesker aimed the gun at the soldier's chest before firing three rounds. A grunt came from Terrance as he fell onto his back, blood leaking from his wounded chest. He took a shaky breath just as Wesker stepped towards him, hovering over his shoulder. Gun aimed at the dying man's forehead, Wesker finished the job with one last shot, stealing his final breath away from him. He then tossed away Terrance's gun.

_Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches on this night_

The candle light flicked, momentarily throwing the room into complete darkness. Taking advantage of this, Wesker dashed towards Jazz, grabbing him by the neck. Lifting him several feet into the air, he pulled his arm back before plunging his fingers into the man's chest, wrapping his fingers around the spinal cord. He yanked it, paralyzing the man. Pulling his arm free, he tossed the man aside. The candles flickered back to life, casting light upon the two dead men, the paralyzed soldier and the three panic-filled scientists.

George ran at Wesker, intending to punch the older man, but the blonde wasn't going to allow this. He grabbed George's arm, bent it sideways and then delivered a punch of his own to the man's chest. Wesker heard the satisfying snap of bones as the man crumpled to the floor by the mere force of the punch.

Jason turned to run towards the stairs, but Wesker would not have it. He strolled forward quickly, plucking the man from his run by a strong grip around the neck. He turned with the man in his grasp, launching him front first into the wall beside him. He collapsed onto the ground, blood spewing from a huge gash on his head.

Turning to Coral, the last survivor, he was greeted by a door opening beside the scientist as three camo soldiers entered, guns locked on the expert killer. _'Triangle formation.. How typical.'_

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

Wesker cracked his neck before vanishing. He appeared in the middle of the group. He knocked the back left one's gun from his hands, punching him in the face before spinning to deliver a kick to the front one's back. The back right turned to him, emptying the magazine from his SPAS-12 in Wesker's direction, but the blonde was faster. He ducked and dodged each but the last, which he caught and crushed in his hand. A small wound opened in his palm from where the bullet had hit, but it healed, leaving only a few drops of blood which he wiped onto his pants leg.

He grabbed the shooter by the neck, squeezing, listening to the crunching sounds as the windpipe was crushed in his grasp. He tossed the dead man away, turning to face the now stable other two soldiers.

The weaponless soldier had recovered his gun while the one he kicked was trying to locate his lost magazine.

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

Wesker pulled out his Samurai Edge and aimed the gun at the scrambling soldier who had just been jumping for his discovered magazine, but a shot from the blonde sent the magazine shooting away into the darkness of a corner. The man spun around, but Wesker fired two more rounds, silencing the yell from the man who now had two bullet holes in his head. He twirled around, instantly locating the soldier with the gun. He smirked darkly as he shot the man four times in the chest, dashing after the last round to knock the man to the ground with a strong punch to the left cheek, stilling his movements as he remained on the ground after a kick to the stomach from Wesker.

He ripped his sunglasses from his face, tossing them aside as he turned from his new kills to flash his glowing hellish orbs onto Coral, who was backed against the wall on the other side of the table from him, beside the stairs on the right.

Wesker approached the table, a predatory grin on his shadowed features. He grabbed the candles in one hand, causing the light to flicker. He vanished in that moment, appearing before the cowering scientist. He grabbed the man by his neck, lifting him up with his free hand. Holding him against the wall, he fixed the candles in his hand so that one was in his palm while the other rested between his thumb and pointer finger. He held his hand back before slamming the candle into the man's palm, pinning the right hand to the wall. He shifted the candle into his right hand (the one holding him by the neck) and switched the hold on the man to his left hand. Hovering his right hand over the man's left, he mimicked his actions and pinned the hand to the wall.

He released his hold on the man's neck, stepping back to admire his work. The man was hanging from the wall by the candles embedded into said wall through his palms. He had just nailed the scientist to a wall with candles.

_'Such messy work, but well worth it.'_ He thought as he gazed at the hanging man.

Coral looked up at Wesker through his view that was covered with grey bangs, green meeting red for a few seconds.

**"You'll.. pay for this.."** Coral whispered as the pain grew unbearable.

**"Oh, no. You're paying the highest price; your life. I still retain mine."** Wesker sneered at the man. Coral's head rolled forward, his final breath escaping his lips. Wesker turned to the empty room just as a noise came from the ceiling.

A ceiling tile fell down to smack against the edge of the table, settling on the floor. Just then a body fell from the ceiling and Wesker noticed the red hair, which caused him to dash forward to catch the falling girl.

Arms wrapped underneath her body, he lowered her to the table and smoothed back her hair as her head rested on its side, facing him, lids closed as she was unconscious.

He turned halfway as he heard a thump on the ground and saw a brown haired man in a crouch just at the base of the stairs. He quickly got out his extra shades, pushing them up to shield his eyes. The man looked up at him. Velsin Abendroth, the crazed but intelligent German who ran Actcovera, once in alliance with Umbrella when it had been around.

As Velsin looked around he wiped the blood from his hands onto his black pants leg, watching the German with curiosity.

**"My, my. Good of you to join us, Velsin."** He angled himself to completely face the man, noticing the comprehension on his face at the dead bodies.

**"Where's Coral?"** Velsin asked almost nervously, but more cautious. He was in a room with a lion, so to speak. No sense in angering him just yet.

**"Behind you, to your left."** Velsin turned after Wesker said this, taking a step away with a gasp. As the scientist turned back around, Wesker had his Samurai Edge extended, gun out to where when the man turned, the barrel would be against his forehead. Eyes met, but the blonde's were masked behind black shades.

He noticed the brown eyes flick past him and Wesker casually glanced back with his eyes, but the movement was hidden by the shades. Claire's unconscious body.

**"I see you've gotten the girl, have you, and taken down the soldiers."** The grin stretching on Velsin's face didn't shock Wesker. He just wondered why it was suddenly present when he was about to die. Smiling at his defeat, was he? Pity.

**"I have, but it required the use of physical tactics that were too bloody for my clothing. And Redfield fell through the ceiling." **He looked down at the redness on his attire, knowing the events that led to it being painted across his chest. He hadn't paid attention, but he was pretty sure it came from one of the scientist.

Watching the man at gun point raise his eyebrow at him made him wonder just what was going through his mind. **"I see. What do you plan to do about me, hm?" **He asked.

He didn't really care how Velsin reacted to his lack of expression, but he replied with: **"Kill you, of course. You were the one who issued the order, weren't you? For what reason did you take my property?"**

**"Yes, I ordered her to be taken because she seemed important to you. Why else would you have her in your possession, alive and unharmed? She's a Redfield, after all. And the reason.. to get you out in the open, away from your lair." **What disturbed Wesker, only for a brief moment, was the grin on Velsin's face that spread more across his features. He wanted to wipe it away forever, but he controlled himself.

Eyes widening for but a single second, Wesker said: **"Ahhh. Very clever, Abendroth. You've thought this out, haven't you? I commend your efforts, though futile and wasted they are."**

Grabbing the Samurai Edge's barrel, Velsin answered. **"Not wasted, no. Everything has gone perfectly, just as I knew it would. And if you pull that trigger I will have won.. because, you see, your precious Redfield will not live much longer, I'm afraid." **He took a step towards Wesker, pushing the barrel aside. **"You won't be able to help her if you're dead, now can you?"**

Just then a chuckle radiated from behind Wesker. He sensed the presence hovering near his back. He turned his head casually, eyes flickering towards his younger brother. **"I've won, Wesker. Don't you see? I always win. Alex..." **Velsin said. Walking around Wesker while releasing the barrel, the man continued. **"Get rid of him." **He knew a gun was being held to his head. Most likely Alex's M1911, his favored weapon.

_I can hear it calling again _

_The primal need is filling me_

**"With pleasure." **Alex answered almost lazily. He heard the hammer being pulled back as Alex prepared to fire. Ruffling the blonde hairs on the back of his head, the barrel's end pressed against his skull.

Wesker smirked.

Alex's finger squeezed the trigger.

Wesker was gone within the blink of an eye, appearing behind Alex on his hands, his body swinging around to deliver a swift kick to Alex's shoulder. The movement was a near-handstand, but his body was at a 45 degree angle with the ground so that when he swung around, his foot would be level with his brother's shoulder.

The fact that Wesker was inhuman with super speed and strength caused the impact to be far from normal. It sent Alex spinning in circles, trying to regain his balance. He tripped over his own foot and fell onto his side, pistol sliding away from his grip.

_Changes are about to begin_

_And now my blood is boiling_

Wesker was over Alex in a second, his body straddling his brother's waist, knees pressed against Alex's side as swing after swing sent his fists directly into Alex's face, knocking the head back and forth like a ball. Once he had about five hits on the younger sibling, he rolled off, rising to his feet as he grabbed a hold of Alex's shirt, lifting him as well. He held the man up above the ground by the collar before casually tossing him into the far wall.

**"Pathetic. I expected much better from you, Alex."** Wesker said tauntingly as Alex slid to the ground after his impact with the wall. Alex shook himself, wiping away streaks of blood from his bruised nose.

**"You haven't seen anything yet."** Alex got onto his legs in a crouch, rolling forward in haste as he snatched up an object lying on the floor.

Wesker watched him roll like a cat, a chuckle rising from his throat at the amusement in that thought. He aimed his gun down towards Alex's head just as the man rolled to the side, jumping to his feet as Wesker shot the ground in front of him where Alex had been. Now standing beside Wesker, Alex tackled his brother from the side. He landed on top of Wesker, quickly pinning the older man beneath him with his body. Alex held out the vial over Wesker's face, whose eyes went wide behind the shades as he realized what was happening too late.

The vial was crushed within Alex's grasp to release the liquids onto Wesker's face, who turned his head to avoid it as best as he could.

Coughing, Wesker shoved Alex off of him, rising to his feet once he wasn't underneath his brother. He shook his head, sending droplets of the white liquid in all directions. None of it had entered in any part of his face, simply streaking down his cheeks in streams. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, grinning at the younger man. **"Nice try."**

_I can see the fear in your eyes_

_But you can't bring yourself to scream_

**"Damn, figured it would work."** Alex snarled in anger.

Wesker took a step forward, but then froze. A tremor slithered down Wesker's spine, paralyzing him for but a second. That second was all Alex needed. As Wesker was about to shake it off Alex tackled him. The two rolled for a few seconds before Wesker pushed Alex, sending him skittering away on the floor. The blonde rose to his feet.

Wesker coughed, blood flecking across his palm which had been pressed against his mouth. He wiped it onto his pants, glaring at Alex in a once-more predatory glimpse.

Alex's eyes widened. The crack of Wesker's knuckles was not a good sign. The blonde flickered, appearing before Alex as he shot his hand out, fingers in a tight line, plunging that hand through Alex's shoulder. Once the hand broke through on the other side, it clamped down on Alex's shoulder, pulling him towards him.

Alex's hands had lifted, grabbing onto Wesker's neck to try to strangle the man, but to no avail. Wesker used his free hand to slap the hands away in an almost playful manner, but the hint of deadly intent was clear by the why he then pinned the wrists of both hands together within that same free hand, holding them close to his side.

_Time to shed the mortal disguise_

_For the beast is coming to life_

**"Did you really think you could beat me? Honestly? Christopher was more of a challenge then you."** Wesker mockingly spoke, his tone very dark and almost teasing. Wesker thought it was humorous that brother was now facing brother. It made him want to laugh, but he held back from laughing. Not now.

Alex glared at his brother, golden orbs looking past the glasses and into the red orbs beneath. **"Think? You act as if I've lost. I haven't. On the contrary I've won. You are just too blinded to see."**

**"How have you won when you are powerless to defeat me?"** Wesker asked patiently, searching Alex's angry face for an answer with his arch-fiend eyes.

Alex leaned closer, a devious smile on his face. **"Look again at your surroundings and you will see that I have won."** Wesker froze, glancing over his shoulder to examine the room. The bodies remained where they had fallen, but the table was vacant. Claire's body was gone, as was Velsin.

Wesker swore under his breath, returning his gaze to his sibling. **"I see. So all this fighting was to stall, was it? You played on my anger and as such, ****allowed Velsin to take Redfield from underneath of me. Amusing that you can show such intelligence even when out matched."**

**"I am a Wesker, after all."** Alex grinned playfully, trying to free his hands from Wesker's grasp, but couldn't.

**"You are.. and because such, I will allow you to live out of pity that you serve underneath such petty men."** Wesker sighed heavily, red orbs flickering about behind the shades.

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches on this night_

**"Hey, petty men pay well."** Alex snorted in reply.

**"I can pay more."** Wesker said offhandedly, glancing at the younger man who had stopped squirming.

**"Oh?"** Alex's eyebrows raised. **"If you can, then you may have my services."**

**"We'll see."** Wesker drawled. He pulled his arm free, releasing the hands from his grasp as he pushed his brother away, turning to glance up at the stairs. **"Get in my way again, Alex, and I'll kill you."**

**"If you can pay more, then I'll gladly stay out of your way."** Alex growled, causing Wesker to chuckle.

Wesker vanished up the stairs. Now.. he had to recover the Redfield before Velsin got too far away with his possession.


	7. 7: The Hunted, Hunter and Destroyer

**Author:**_ This chapter contains 3 different POV's: Velsin, Wesker and a new character._

**littlevamp: **_Good opinion on Alex. Ohgod. The taunts.. xD Hilarious. They make it seem like a simple sibling wrestling, but we all know Wesker'll win because he has the drive and ambition that shoots through the roof. But then again.. I wonder how it would work if Alex actually did win in a fight. That'd be interesting. Dunno yet. Thanks for the review.~_

_**AzureSonata23: **__Thanks. n_n Hmm, Chris. Y'know.. I hadn't actually thought about Christopher at all. I should probably include him one way or another, eventually. xD You have a very good opinion on Alex. It's true so far that Alex's motives _**seem** to be about money, but also power and resources as he claimed. But could there be an ulterior motive to Alex? Alex is good with manipulation. He seems, from my opinion, to 'choose the winning side' as the saying goes. I honestly think that's how Alex truly is, so thanks. He seems to be very playful, only serious when it really matters or merely to tease his enemy. He's very mocking, a similar trait to Wesker. And yeah.. the rivalry. I think Alex feels left out. He wants to prove himself, in a sense. I see him on equal levels as Wesker, to an extent, such as him also being infected with special abilities and intelligence, but Wesker's had longer to hone his to perfection [or damn near close to it]. But for what I have planned, it'll be a real shocker, hopefully. Thanks.

**00:**_ Hey, sup lol. Welcome. n_n Haha, you can't expect things from me. :3 I tend to surprise a lot. One of the many qualities of being hyper-active and crazy, lol. Thanks :D -Squeals happily.- You have a good view of Alex and you aren't far from the mark. You'll find out his exact position soon though, yep. I have a very delicate plan for him and so far it's went perfectly and without a hitch. A fox.. very sly and cunning. Good comparison. Wesker is like a wolf while his brother is like a fox, at least in mannerisms and personality and such._

* * *

The store was a front, of course. Though the city spread out all around them, the naive citizens knew nothing of the back part of the building which had halls like a maze with labs dotting the way like beacons. Some were locked, some were open. Some were restricted, some were allowed to enter. It all depended on your rank. But that didn't matter. This place was about to be discarded. It was pointless to remain here anymore. It was known.

This led to the current moment, three men escaping the close area of the storage area where Albert Wesker had been directly below them. Though having faced the tall blonde, Velsin wasn't keen on sticking around and he had his prize, so why stay any longer? He had taken his leave without being noticed while Alex distracted the tyrant like he was supposed to. Hopefully the younger Wesker would kill his older brother.

On and on the corridor stretched, almost like a never ending road with a large fence on either side. It felt like it was directing him to where it wanted him to go, like it was alive. It was teasing the running men like a lost ghost, brought back to haunt those who had struck it down. It felt like that, but it wasn't. It was simply a long stretch of a hallway.

With wild imaginations, the three pushed on past doubt and insanity, finally spotting an intersection ahead. They came to a stop, glancing left and then right to determine which way to proceed. Both looked identical, but the left differed from the right because of the right turn at the ending. The right led directly to a door, which was closed and locked.

The three men dashed left. The man at the front knew where he was going. The other two were tag-along's, as he called them. Armed camo soldiers that were meant to protect him and the prize that he clutched within his arms. Claire was nestled against his chest, her body bridal style so that her legs hung over his left arm. Both arms were locked around her to keep her from falling from his grasp.

He had managed to secure her body once Wesker had gotten distracted with Alex. Velsin was more cunning then the so-called God.

The scientist knew Wesker's plans and he knew full well what would occur at the end should the crazy man succeed. It would be hell on earth.. a literal living underworld, brought to cast a heavy burden upon the humans that would be altered or killed in the mayhem after the release.

Though he could do nothing to change the course of history soon to unravel, he would take that which Wesker wanted at the current moment. The reason the blonde tyrant wanted the female clutched in his arms was beyond his comprehension, but she was a Redfield.. and as such she was a valuable individual to have in his possession, whether or not the wrath of Wesker would sweep back later on to reclaim her.

A short burst of laughter erupted from the brown haired man, causing the soldiers to glance towards their superior with questioning looks and bewildered curiosity, but they didn't dare ask why he was laughing. To question meant punishment, so they simply kept quiet, following a few inches behind him on either side, guns out and ready if needed.

The laughter ended just as quickly as it arrived as they neared the corner. Turning right, they ran a few more feet before a door stood between them and the outside world. **"Open it."** He ordered with a turn of his head to the right soldier, who nodded.

The soldier moved forward, placing a hand on either side of the center wheel. Turning it, the mechanism hissed as the latched unlocked. With a tug, the man opened the door, allowing the bright sunlight from outside to fill the corridor with its warm shine.

The sound of booted feet far behind them caused Velsin to glance cautiously behind the trio. **"Come on."** He turned back towards the exit.

He ran out into the sunlight, clutching Claire firmly to his chest, the second soldier following after him. With a glance over his shoulder, the scientist saw that the first soldier was shutting and locking the door behind them.

Just as the soldier had dashed away from the door to join the two running men, the sound of pounding fists on metal made them stop to look back at the door, which had dents forming with each strike. **"It won't last long. Hurry." **Slipping down the alley with ease, the three burst into a main road section of the city. People gasped as the three took off down the road towards the parking lot, which had been placed a good distance away for public purposes. They soon arrived at the shiny silver Corvette parked beside a red Camero. He preferred to drive in style, no matter the circumstances.

Placing the girl into the first soldier's grasp, Velsin hopped into the driver's seat, starting the car after inserting the silver key. The soldier holding Claire placed her into the back left seat, behind Velsin, and climbed in to sit beside her, making sure she remained unconscious while the other soldier took the passenger seat, shutting the door once settled.

The car roared as it streaked down the road, weaving in and out of track with ease. Velsin was a very good driver.

They had the prize. Now they needed to get far away.

**-xxx-**

**"Foolish.. imbeciles! Do they wish for me to simply rip them apart? A merciful death will not come for them.. they have lost that option with taking Miss Redfield.."** Wesker seethed with anger, malicious intentions simply oozing out of his aura.

He was standing before a massively dented metal door, the circular hatch having been ripped off and tossed away moments before the punching had happened. The door was locked from the outside. It was a double-sided mechanism with reinforced metal to prevent even a grenade from opening it.

He punched it one last time, adding yet another dent to its gathered collection of them.

Backing away from the nearly destroyed door, the blonde pulled out his cellphone, which seemingly and obviously matched his black-colored tastes in material, either that being in vehicles, clothing or even decorations like his offices or home.

Scanning his contact list he searched for a specific name. Once found he hit the green button that would allow a call to be made. With the connection secured and not-traceable the man heard his ally answer the phone.

**"Hello..?"** A voice, groggy from sleep, answered the call, not entirely aware of the fact that:

_**A:** Someone had his number which was given out rarely and to people he trusted or worked with. The number was blocked so he knew not who it was._

_**B:** It was exactly 4 PM and well past the afternoon.. He shouldn't have been sleeping this late but he was tired from his long week before._

_**C:** The call was off the grid. This meant it could not be tracked should something be said that would send the police on alert if they have been listening, which of course wouldn't happen. 'Off the grid'._

**"Did I wake you?"** Wesker's cool voice spoke in response to the casual greeting.

**"W-Wesker?!"** The man's voice was instantly more alert. The blonde could tell he had woken up his ally and that he was now aware of his called. **"It's my off day. What's with the call? Business? Another mission?"**

Wesker chuckled dryly. Straight to the point, as usual. **"Something like that, though more.. personal, I guess you could say. Do you recall the man from Actcovera, Mr. Abendroth?"**

He could hear the man grumble something underneath his breath, which he had caught but paid no mind to. The man was prone to his whispered curses. **"Yeah, I remember the prick. What about 'em?"**

**"He has taken from me something very delicate and I want it retrieved. Think you can handle a 'search and rescue' mission?"** The way Wesker said the word rescue was more like.. to gather, not necessarily to actually rescue. Claire was not in harm's way.. at least not yet.

**"Of course. What's the object I'm going to get?"** The man on the other line asked, his tone once more casual.

**"This time it's not a simple object.. it's a person. Her name is Claire Redfield and she is of importance to me, but be aware that her time is ticking. She is deathly ill so be cautious of how you go about handling her. She is not to be harmed. I require her alive."** Wesker answered.

**"Wait.. Redfield? She a relative of that Chris guy you're always dealing with?"** The man asked, his words very curious.

**"Younger sister."** Wesker's fingers drummed against the cellphone clutched against his ear. His red orbs stared blankly at the dented door before him.

**"Gotcha. Window frame? Location? Anything specific I need to know or is this where I have to do it all on my own?"** The man inquired about the details of his new mission.

**"Little time. Before 12 PM. My guess as to the location is somewhere west of my current location. My cellphone is traceable by the equipment I gave you awhile ago. Use it to discover Mr. Abendroth and the girl. Once located, dispose of anyone present and Mr. Abendroth."** The blonde spoke into his phone, his eyes flickering around the dull white hallway.

**"And the drop off point after I get the girl?"** Oh, he wasn't simply cocky. He always carried through with his missions and this would be no exception for failure. He would retrieve the girl and get rid of the ones around her.

**"The usual for this area."** Wesker replied.

**"Understood."** The line clicked off as Wesker closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He turned and stalked back the way he came, easily making his way back to the beginning part of the store, the front for the facility underground.

He easily found his black Eclipse parked a block down the street in a parking lot. Securing his keys from his pocket he unlocked the driver door, slid into his seat, and started the car after inserting the key and turning it.

He pulled out of the car lot and maneuvered into the chaotic streets. He would just have to wait at the drop off point, an old run-down factory on the edge of medium sized city. Weaving through traffic with the grace of an expert driver, he zoomed past lights and pedestrians. He was already half way to the factory.

**-xxx-**

******[New Point of View]**

Retrieve the girl, he said.. find her location, he said. Kill everyone present, he said.. Well the damn tyrant didn't say anything about the possibility of high security! Of all the places for Abendroth to take her.. he decided to take her back to his Actcovera eastern branch two cities over!

Now, this facility was far more advanced then Umbrella's was back in the day. Hell, even TriCell and WilPharma was easier to get into.. but man, this one topped the cake with its frosted icing.

The facility was four stories tall with a ring of electric fencing all around it. It most likely had several basement levels and an underground facility besides that. It was on the farthest outskirts from the city (two cities away, mind you, so the distance was high), with guards patrolling the perimeter of the fence AND the courtyards that surrounded it. Shrubs, flowers, trees and various plants would provide little coverage once inside the fence.. and that was to say.. how the hell would he even GET inside? The only thing he had thought he'd need was a sniper rifle and his two pistols, along with his favorite and always-carried silver stiletto dagger.

His pistols were different, both black. One was a Jericho 941, a 9 mm with a full clip and two extra magazines. Each magazine held 18 rounds. It was a special made version due to the fact that the magazines usually only hold 15 rounds, but he dealt with genius weapon experts. The Jericho was secured in its holster on his left hip. It was his favorite of the two he carried. The pistol on his right hip was a Kimber 1911 with a full clip and 3 extra magazines. The magazines for the Kimber only hold 7 rounds so he was very careful with it and its uses.

His rifle, custom made as most of his equipment tended to be, was a black L96A1 Sniper Rifle, directly from his gifted British friend who designed weapons for a living. It had a full magazine along with another one, each with 10 rounds. (The reason he chose black for the color of his weapons was due to his mostly night-time missions. They worked well when being stealthy.)

Hopefully that would be enough for this mission. If not, he could always use hand-to-hand combat, steal another weapon, or use his dagger. The thought made him smile as he realized what was within the pouch at his waist, beside his Kimber pistol. In this pouch were two frags, a smoke screen grenade and a new, straight off the line, version of smoke gas. When the canister of the smoke gas was opened it would emit a strange light blue gas, which would cause those in the area to fall asleep.

Now.. the touch of the bark against his right palm brought him back to reality after momentarily musing about his weapon's. It would have to be adequate. He didn't have time to ponder anymore. It was currently.. he glanced down at his phone clutched within his left hand, 7:32 PM. It had taken him half an hour to get to the city where Wesker had been, then an hour to get to this city.. and then another hour to locate this facility and a decent view of the area. He was positioned in the woods that ringed the outside of the fence, a good 15 feet away from the rounding guards that sauntered by on their pathways.

He was behind a tree, rifle strap wrapped around his torso to hold it against his back. His pistols were at either side of his hips, his dagger in his right boot in its sheath. The pouch with his additional accessories, aka the smoke, gas and grenades, was sealed to prevent them from falling out should he get thrown or hit. He lowered himself to the ground, clad in his camo military outfit custom made by his officer's design sheet from his last crew.

Tossing away his old code-name Hunk from the Raccoon City Operation, he now deemed himself Gunter, a special operative working for the US government. Of course this was just for this operation should he get caught, which was unlikely. He could never get rid of 'Hunk' for he was fond of that codename, no matter the implications it held from his past.

Crouched on his feet, the soldier unstrapped the rifle from his back and then lowered himself further to rest on his stomach, feeling the brush of moist green grass brushing against his fingertips. He had removed his gloves for they would hinder him when it came to shooting the rifle.

With his silencer firmly in place, he adjusted the rifle in his grasp so that the butt was against his shoulders, one arm outstretched to stead it while the other was wrapped around the handle, his pointer finger resting against the trigger.

Gas masked, red-lens-covered eyes peered down the scope. It was a wonder he could even see to use a weapon, but then again his mask was special. The only thing the lenses actually did was this.. though tinted on the outside to appear red if you actually looked from the inside of the mask everything appeared crystal clear. Scanners flashed along the lenses to tell if someone was hostile or civilian, calculated distances, heartbeats, movement scanner, etc. It was very nifty for someone like him.

Aligning his sights to sweep over the compound, he counted all the guards that he could see. Three on the rooftop.. with rifles.. Around the fence on this side (he was positioned at the back of the facility) were about.. twelve guards. He shifted the scope, scanning the parking lot a little ways from the facility. He could see all kinds of vehicles but one particularly stood out.. a silver Corvette. With his enhanced scope he could read the license plate numbers, even from this distance. He typed it into a strange device on his wrists.. and a name flashed on the screen once the scanning was done: Velsin Abendroth.

He smiled. Bingo.

Moving his rifle once more, he positioned the barrel towards the guards on the rooftop. With three consecutive shots, all three went down in silence. The thud from their bodies connecting with the roof would not be heard by the ground-guards.

**"Now.. for you guys.. how to get rid of you.."** He mused to himself underneath his breath as he then scanned the guards on the ground. He couldn't snipe them all. Too many for that. By the first guard collapsing they'd all soon be aware and the security alarm would go off if one got away..

_'Hm... Aha!'_ His smile became a grin underneath his mask as his mind thought up an elaborate plan to dispose of them without the trouble of fighting more guards.

He got up from his position, scouting around the woods to get closer. Two guards were close by.. he stepped on a twig on purpose, ducking low beside a bush as the guards turned towards the sound. He slid out his dagger, placing the sheath on the ground beside him.

**"What was that?.."** One whispered. The other made a sound, something like a sigh.

**"Let's check it out."** The second replied.

The two stepped away from the fence as they moved closer towards the woods, entering the foliage with only their pistols. Once past the line of sight of the other guards, Gunter shot his leg out, tripping the one closest to him. Once he fell to land on his stomach with a grunt, Gunter jumped out, pouncing on the other guard. He brought his dagger down, cutting open the man's stomach just as he clamped his hand down on the man's mouth before he could make a noise. Once silenced, he moved towards the fallen one, who was shaking his head as he tried to rise, but Gunter pinned him down with a knee on his back, dragging his knife across the man's throat.

**"Easy..."** He whispered as he turned to move back towards his hidden sheath, grabbing it. He dragged the two further into the woods, hiding them behind a tree and a tall bush. He wiped his blade against one of the soldier's jacket, ridding it of the blood on both sides. He hid the dagger in his boot again. Dusting his hands of grass from moving the bodies, he then returned to the edge of the forest to peer out towards the guards who hadn't even noticed their two missing comrades yet.

10 left.. He almost sighed. He glanced at his phone again.. 8:04 PM. Time was still ticking by, and slowly it seemed.


	8. 8: The Shadow, The Wolf and The Unknown

**Author: **_This chapter also has several POV's. First off is our dearest little Alex. Then we flip into what Wesker's doing.. and woah! Another new character has been introduced (though not in the least bit new)._

**littlevamp: **_I love you. So very much. xD Thanks. Take a breather, Wesker. Yay suspenseful. :D Yeahhh... Wesker's fuming silently due to all the set backs... lol... and I'm just grinning, making him suffer. I'm concerned about 'Gunter', lol. Will he be able to complete his mission~ We'll find out~_

* * *

**[Alex's Point of View]**

Everything was particularly boring. He stood atop a building's roof-top edge, the wind tugging gently at his strangely different attire. Once clad in a simple pair of black jeans, a black jacket, green shirt and brown boots was now replaced with a tight fitted black t-shirt and a casual pair of blue jeans, the ends resting atop black boots. A necklace was now around his tan neck, the centers piece a mere emerald gemstone. His medium length black hair was resting against his back, a few strands lingering along his shoulders. His bangs were tucked behind his ears, his cool forest orbs peering out into the city stretching out far below him. His light stubble that had been forming was long gone.

His precious silver M1911 was still secured against his hip where it would always be unless he removed it for use or for when he did sleep and even during sleep it would be underneath his pillow.

He wore an almost mocking smile upon his youthful features, his dangerous eyes flickering among random objects or individuals that roamed the street in his view. The flashes of colors hurt his enhanced sight, but it was tolerable. The sounds.. oh, now they were a different story all together. Voices, music, engines, mufflers, exhaust pipes.. fans, rattling, the tapping of a pen or pencil on paper.. the chatter of a ringtone on a cellphone.. screaming and yelling of all sorts.. a couple having fun in the ally off to his right.. It all disgusted him, but he dealt with it.

Tuning out everything around him, he turned to face the rest of the rooftop behind him. It was dull, grey, a typical layering for the city that surrounded it.

He glanced around, his hungry eyes trying to find something to focus on. His legs buckled as he fell onto his knees, his head gripped in his hands. The sounds had returned, amplified.. even the simple beating of a heart had been enhanced. It was too much, too overwhelming. Green became lost in gold as he glared down at the ground, fingertips digging into his black hair, scratching against his skull. He had moments like this when the side effects of his unstable infection would appear and he would be left huddled into a ball to try and hide from it, but to no avail.

Passing as quickly as it came, he relaxed as much as he could, the stings of the pain still lingering. He rose to his feet a bit shakily and turned back to face the view he had been staring at moments before.

It was almost time for the final act.. he would play his part well.

He extended his left arm slowly, the movement completely elegant for one such as him, his hand closed and facing him. The hand slowly opened as his arm became parallel with the roof, which was flat. Once at full length, his hand was now open, palm facing towards the sunny sky where clouds had begun to form.

He cocked his head to the side, a slight smile gracing his features. **"I will play the servant without hesitation.. for when it's done I will stand above those I once called master.."** He clenched his hand, feeling his fingertips pressing against his palm, cutting crescent shapes lightly into the flesh from his nails.

**"And finish what was started with my birth."**

**-xxx-**

**[Wesker's Point of View]**

Seated atop a bunch of old bags with sealed dirt Wesker tapped impatiently against the opposite arms of his hands, which both were crossed against his chest. He was slightly annoyed that he had to wait, but that was required. He knew Hunk, or Gunter in this case, would pull through for him, as he always had in the past. He was just irritated that his prize was dying and the more time spent was bringing her closer to death's inevitable reach. Death was trying to crawl into bed with her and he wouldn't have that, not when she was more useful to him alive and healthy.

The events in the alley seemed like years ago to him.. but had been about two weeks prior. His mind wondered as to what was wrong with the Redfield woman, what had caused her to become so ill so quickly, what was coursing through her body, what it posed to her mental and physical state, and currently when she was out of his reach. Within Velsin's grasp the possibility of her getting medical attention was mild for he knew Velsin didn't care about her in any way. Alive or dead didn't matter to him. If she died, Velsin would win and as much as Wesker would try not to admit it.. he loathed to be beaten. To lose, especially to someone worth no more than the ground he walked on.

His hands suddenly stopped tapping and he found himself gripping his arms, anger running down his spine. His trademark smirk was no longer present as it had been earlier. He was a bit weak from his fight with Alex, due to how he exerted a lot of energy into his defensive and offensive actions, not to mention having been exposed to the developed strain of his own virus, the Progenitor-A.

He glanced at his wrist impatiently, waiting for Hunk to finish his mission. It was already 8 PM, according to his watch. A sigh rolled out from between his lips. He rarely sighed, but for once it was one of the few things that seemed to calm him down currently.

His virus was acting up, it seemed, due to the exposure of Progenitor-A, which had gotten through between his lips. He hadn't even realized it until afterwards when he was leaving the underground facility. He felt the lingering tastes of the chemical that had entered his system to rattle away at his virus, damaging it but also amplifying it. The tinge of metal in the liquid was still present in his mouth and he hated it.

He uncrossed his arms and stood from his seat, stepping away from the forgotten equipment around him. The factory had long since been closed down because of the misuse of it's created materials. It had been a chemical plant that worked with coal and iron, but that didn't matter to the police. What shut the place down was the fact that the owners dealt with drugs on the side of their work, hiding the illegal products beneath the factory in the basement.

Foolish, really, but realistic. The world was full of people who went against the law. Wesker was no exception, but human drugs were far beneath him.

He had little else to do currently, so.. he would just wait, patiently, for his ally to fulfill his task and meet with him to deliver the Redfield.

He frowned as he stood in the center of the room, his arms once more crossed.

**"What a mess." **He muttered darkly.

**-xxx-**

**[New Point of View]**

Talking. Always with the talking! Did they not care about their job? Were they WANTING to get fired for such misuse of their work hours? This was a place to work, not chatter about stupid drama.

_'Oh, Sally did what, you say? Oh my!'_ or _'No! Are you serious?'_ and _'You have got to be kidding! He really said that?'_ The typical drama of women like these who stood close to him.

Drowning out their random words, Chris Redfield focused on the paperwork before him. He was seated at his desk in the BSAA headquarters. The documents were basically calculations that involved a company called Actcovera. It was a medical store that was growing, similar to how Umbrella had started out.

The paper on his desk stated that the owner was a Velsin Abendroth, though it said little else about him.

He brought up the internet browser on his desktop, typing in the name through a program that had information on most companies and such.

A quick search brought up a brown haired man with chocolate eyes. Underneath the name it stated the basics:

_Five foot eight, one hundred and seventy-nine pounds, German, capable of speaking English and German, born in Berlin..._ etc.

He skimmed through it and then froze when a certain part popped out at him from a large paragraph.

-_3 year college graduate, degree in Genetic Engineering, employed at Umbrella Corporation in early March [spring] of 1997. Worked alongside the Scientist William Birkin for the course of 4 months_-

.. William Birkin.. That name.. it instantly irritated him. Birkin had worked with Wesker in Umbrella and had helped make the viruses that would later ravish the world with its grip.

**"Wesker.."** The name muttered from his lips caused him to clench his fists. The last he had seen of Wesker was around.. He tapped his jaw thoughtfully.. around.. the time when they had tracked down Spencer's mansion, 2 and a half years ago. A tip was given to them pertaining to the location of Umbrella's founder. He, along with Jill, left in search of him due to the fact that they could get the chance to learn information concerning Wesker.

The pair had set out for the European estate, which was soon found out to be a castle on the coast by the Atlantic Ocean. Making their way past dead guards and straight into the room where two individuals were. Though the room was of decent size it held book shelves and a window overlooking the cliff that was spread out far below the view.

The two were confronted with the sight of a wheel chair beside the bleeding and very-much dead Spencer's corpse along with the blonde tyrant peering out of the window. Turning to face them, they threw verbal jabs at each other until finally the action began. Even though they put up a fight against Wesker the two were easily dispatched.. and right as Wesker was going to finish off Chris.. Jill reacted. She tackled him off of Chris and towards the window, which shattered as the two flew out of it, falling down below into the abyss.

The memory of the ordeal left a bitter taste in his mouth.. especially since the price for going there was Jill's life.

His clenched fists began to ache as he thought about the events that had occurred.. and as such the anger inside him sparked into life.

He slowly moved his fingertips away from his palms, willing his body to relax. No sense in getting riled up over the past when he needed to focus. He sighed deeply, his left hand moving up to rub at his throbbing temple.

A shiver slithered its way up his spine, causing his body to shake in a cold chill manner. He felt something ominous approaching.. and he didn't figure that this feeling would be incorrect. Usually it was right. Something bad was about to happen.. or was already happening that he wasn't aware of..

But first.. he printed off a few sheets of documents, stacking them neatly once they were finished being printed. He shut off his computer and rose, grabbing the stack as he left his work area, a temporary room that he used. He needed to sleep on this.. and do more research.

A feeling nagged at him in his mind, reminding him that he needed to give Claire a call when he awoke.


End file.
